


Wake Me

by inksheddings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius insists that Remus must wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me

**Wake Me**

Sirius had woken an hour earlier, been to the loo and back, before Remus began to stir. He’d kept his eyes shut and his breathing steady as he felt the bed shift and lighten. He waited impatiently for Remus to return. He listened to the tell-tale flush, the squeak and dribble of the tap, and the creak of the door.

Remus had barely set foot back in the bedroom before Sirius spoke up.  


“You didn’t wake me.”

Remus stopped dead, startled. He’d tried to be quiet, not wishing to wake Sirius, who worked so hard and needed what little sleep he could manage. He’d hoped to climb back under the warm covers and next to a warm body and get a few more hours rest himself. Last night – he wasn’t ready to think about last night yet, doubted he ever would be.  


“Sirius ...”

“You didn’t wake me when you came in last night. You know I want you to wake me,” Sirius said firmly.  


The meaning was not lost on Remus, though his brain was as gummy with sleep as his eyes.

_I worry about you when you’re gone._  


Sometimes, Remus worried about himself too. But he worried more for his friends, their families, the members of the Order, the muggles ... so much and so many to worry about these days.

“Strip.”  


Remus hadn’t realized he’d let his gaze fall to the floor until Sirius’ sharp command startled him once more.

“What?”  


“You heard me. I said strip, and you’d better get started or I will be very, very angry.”

Well then. So much for a few extra hours of rest. Not that Remus was truly complaining – his cock was already twitching, apparently as eager as Sirius was for the worn flannel pyjamas to come off and be done away with.  


When Remus had come in last night – this morning really – he knew he should have woken Sirius, told him ( _let him see, let him feel_ ) that he was all right. But as great as his need had been, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Sirius had looked so peaceful and young, and even innocent. So Remus had simply washed up and gone to sleep himself, placing his body as close to Sirius’ as he dared, knowing that his own needs would be met at another time.

Funny how he hadn’t quite expected this then, eh?  


Instinctively, Remus removed his bottoms first, letting them fall loosely to the floor, and kicking them away. Sirius stared openly and hungrily between Remus’ legs. Again, Remus felt his cock twitch and harden painfully as he removed his top and threw it in the general direction he’d thrown his bottoms. He wanted nothing more now than to climb back onto the bed and feel Sirius’ own naked skin against his. But he knew better.

Sirius pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard. He pushed the tumble of sheet and blanket off his body, revealing that he was indeed completely naked, and as hard as Remus. He drifted a hand slowly up and down his chest, grazing his nipples, and Remus moaned lightly, wishing it was his hand on Sirius’ body. Wishing it was his body under Sirius’ hand. He fisted his hands tightly. It wouldn’t do to touch himself, not yet.  


“Come closer, to the foot of the bed. But slowly,” Sirius still spoke firmly, but one corner of his mouth twitched in humor. He knew how hard it was for Remus to be patient, but that was part of it, part of what made it so good. Patience wasn’t one of Sirius’ better traits, either, but for Remus ... oh, he could wait for Remus. It was always worth it.

Remus tried to convince his feet that they were made of lead, so they wouldn’t sprint forward without his permission. Slowly, he inched his way toward the bed. It wasn’t far to go, and that made moving like this all the more difficult. But finally, his shins hit the edge of the mattress. One more step completed. He smiled.  


“What are you smiling yet? You don’t think you’re _getting off_ that easy, do you, love? You didn’t wake me. You were supposed to, and you damn well know that.” Sirius had stopped caressing his own chest and had moved his hand lower, down to the hair at his belly, occasionally dipping even lower still, to brush through the thick black curls that surrounded his cock. Remus couldn’t tear his eyes away from that moving hand. He knew what was coming, and the anticipation was near killing him with desire. But he waited. If he acted too soon, that would end it, and he couldn’t bear the thought of that, not after last night ... not after ...

“Remus! Look. At. Me.”  


Remus obeyed, realizing he’d let his attention wander dangerously. Thankfully, Sirius had noticed too, and hadn’t allowed it to last. Sirius always made certain that Remus stayed on task at times like this. He always brought him back around, and Remus loved him deeply for it.

“Tell me what you want, Remus.” Sirius’ voice was low and breathy, and _Oh God_ his hand was on his cock now, he was stroking himself lazily, as if it was nothing, as if he were making a fucking cup of tea rather than making Remus’ blood boil with want and need and sheer bliss.  


“I want to touch you,” Remus answered with difficulty, for Sirius’ cock was now leaking, and he was stroking himself faster, and Remus could smell him and practically taste him and yet he was stuck at the edge of the bed and his own cock _hurt_ , even the stupid air in the room was teasing him, as he couldn’t help but shift his feet in a useless attempt to distract himself from the fact that he was leaking now too. 

It was heaven, and Sirius knew it.  


“Get on the bed. Stay at my feet and kneel.”

Remus eagerly obeyed. As he climbed up, his cock brushed against the rumpled sheets and he moaned again, louder this time. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for now. He didn’t have to think, he didn’t have to make decisions, he didn’t have to take control – Sirius would do it all for him, and Sirius would make it worth his while. Remus knelt and let his hands clutch the bedclothes.  


Sirius spread his legs wider and scooted his arse down a bit so Remus could get a better look. He was still stroking himself steadily, his precome now copious and fragrant. He could see it was making Remus itch with desire, but he wasn’t ready to let him scratch just yet. He had to time it just right, until all that long-lived control of Remus’ was shattered, and he was nothing but what Sirius wanted him to be, whatever Sirius needed him to be. Sirius wouldn’t have it any other way. Neither would Remus. This was the only time Sirius ever felt truly in control of his life, and it was the only time Remus didn’t feel that particular need.

“Touch yourself, Remus,” Sirius commanded.  


Remus released the now palm-sweaty sheets, and started to move his hand, but he stopped short of touching himself.

“Where, Sirius? Where do you want me to touch myself?”  


“Good boy. Your lips. I want you to trace your lips. Wet your fingers with your tongue, and trace them along your lips.”

Remus complied, imagining that he was licking Sirius’ cock rather than his own fingers. As he traced his lips with wet fingers he wished Sirius would tell him to suck them, so he could then pretend it was Sirius’ cock he was sucking.  


“You want to suck my cock, don’t you?” Sirius asked, knowing the answer already, but _God_ how he loved to hear Remus say it.

“Yes,” Remus replied, and now Sirius moaned as he watched Remus try – and fail – to keep from bucking his hips slightly. His cock bounced, and Sirius had to stop stroking himself for a moment, because the sight of Remus’ so wanton and so needy did things to him that no one else ever had.  


“Not yet, Remus. Maybe not at all.” Sirius had recovered his control and was ready to give Remus new instructions. “Come forward, between my legs.”  


Remus complied, kneeling once more between Sirius’ legs.  


“Take hold of your cock. But ... don’t stroke yourself. Just hold it.”

Remus did as he was told, and the feel of his hand on himself -- still, yet warm -- was that complicated mix of exactly what he wanted and not quite enough. But Sirius knew what he needed, and he had never failed Remus yet.  


“Your free hand, slick it. You know how.”

Remus knew indeed. Sirius hadn’t asked this of him for awhile now, and he’d gotten by on dreams of it, and he couldn’t help now but close his eyes against the absolute greediness of Sirius’ demands and his own need to fulfill them.  


“Keep your eyes open. Don’t shut them again, you hear me?”

Remus nodded, opening his eyes wide.  


“Now do it, before I bring myself off and leave you wanting.” Sirius loved the aching look of Remus entire face – his eyes dusky with desire, his facial muscles taut with effort, demonstrating his willingness to fulfill Sirius’ instructions. That’s what got Remus off, Sirius had learned rather quickly after they’d moved in together, making their once loosely defined relationship more official.

For the better part of his life, Remus had been forced to control himself. He couldn’t control his transformations, couldn’t control the wolf’s actions, but he could control himself. He could control his thoughts, his feelings, his actions. And he was good at it. Even now, after all these years, Remus in control could still confound Sirius, make him wonder what was really going on behind those brown eyes. Remus could shut himself down fast and easy, and no amount of Sirius’ charm and coaxing could get Remus to open up when he didn’t want to, to tell him what he did for the Order all those long, lonely nights, or what it was doing to him. Remus stayed shut tight as a clam – and it wore him down, made him pale and old and Sirius hated that.  


So, Sirius could at least give him this – a momentary loss of control, a relinquishment. A break from responsibility – a rather pleasurable one at that. Sirius could take control of Remus for a while, feel that Remus was giving something only for him – not for the fucking Order or the world at large. This – Remus, on his knees, his cock in his unmoving hand – was for Sirius. And Sirius was happy to give it all back to Remus. That, he could do for him.

Sirius watched as Remus raised his free hand to his own cock and wet his fingers with as much precome as he could. Then, carefully so as not to lose what already coated his fingers, Remus reached out and touched the tip of Sirius’ cock, taking his precome as well. Then he sat back, placing his feet on either side of Sirius’ legs, his knees drawn back as far as he could manage. His arse was nearly touching Sirius’ balls, and the sight was so fucking erotic Sirius almost wanted to forget the formalities and just pound into Remus right now – almost.  


“Remus, now.”

Remus pressed his twice-slicked fingers against himself and slowly pushed one in. He exhaled as he did so, and it was a sound of relief, but that wouldn’t last long, Sirius would make sure of that.  


Once he had that finger in as far is it would go, Remus waited. And whimpered.

Sirius laughed. “All right then. Fuck yourself. Slowly.”  


In and out, in and out, slower than he could really stand, but he knew that Sirius liked to watch, knew that Sirius relished the image and that made it worth it.

Sirius could see that Remus was more than ready, but wanted to torture him just a little bit longer. He leaned forward until he was hovering over Remus’ body, Sirius’ face just above Remus’ cock. He had a good view now. He exhaled harshly, his breathe ghosting over Remus’ hardness, and yet Remus only hitched his own breath, successfully resisting the urge to fuck himself faster or beg for more.  


“Such a lovely lad, you are Remus. That deserves a reward. You may add another finger,” Sirius allowed, and he flicked his tongue against the tip of Remus’s cock, giving them both a jolt of pleasure, a promise of eventual fulfillment.

Sirius’ own cock was demanding attention now, so he crawled over Remus’ prone form, and when he reached the foot of the bed, he gracefully turned himself so that once again he was hovering over Remus’ erection, and his own was positioned over Remus’ mouth.  


“Suck me.”

Remus eagerly took Sirius in his mouth, wishing he had his hands free so he could grab hold of his hips and fuck his own mouth. But Sirius hadn’t said he could do that, so he sucked hard and fast, the way they both liked it, and continued to fuck himself with one hand, hold himself with the other. It was torture and bliss all wrapped up in a beautiful black-haired package.  


Sirius took another swipe with his tongue, causing Remus to moan and the sensation on Sirius’ cock was always a welcome surprise.

“Go ahead, Remus,” Sirius said as he began thrusting his hips slowly, not wanting to choke Remus, but needing to feel Remus take him deeper. “Fist yourself.”  


Remus struggled to keep himself together, it was all too much – Sirius in his mouth, his own fingers inside his body, and now his hand moving on his cock. He wouldn’t last long this way, but he needed more. And Sirius knew that, and Sirius was teasing him by giving him an overload of sensation but not the one he truly needed, truly wanted. But he couldn’t ask for it – it had to be Sirius’ decision, when ... and if.

An eternity seemed to pass, though Sirius knew it could only have been minutes, and he was tempted to let it play out just like this – he could fuck Remus’ mouth, come down his throat, let Remus get himself off, and then he could taste Remus as he came, watching his fingers disappear and reappear over and over and over ... Sirius didn’t think he could ever get tired of that particular sight. But there was one other sight he liked – _loved, needed, wanted_ – to see more.  


“Stop.” 

Remus wasn’t sure what he was supposed to stop – sucking, fisting, fucking – so he stopped it all. Sirius crawled around so that now they were face to face, cock to cock. He allowed his tip to brush against Remus’ and the reaction was instant. Remus groaned loudly, and louder still when Sirius shifted so that his cock was now probing gently at Remus’ opening.  


“You have to say it. You have to beg for it.”

“Please, Sirius.”  


Sirius wanted to chuckle at how hard it had been for Remus to even say that much in his current state of unrestrained wantonness. But he didn’t, while Sirius may be the one running the show, giving the orders, he did so for Remus’ sake. Whatever Remus wanted and needed, Sirius had committed himself to providing. And Remus needed to give himself over, even if only in bed – or against the wall, on the floor, in the kitchen under the table. So Sirius had no delusions about who was really in charge of this situation. And that suited him fine.

“Please what, Remus?”  


“Ooohhhh, please fuck me, Sirius. Now, please.”

“Fuck you how? With my finger?” he asked calmly as he reached down and skated a finger over  
Remus’ opening.  


Remus bucked up against Sirius, but shook his head.

“No, no fingers. Please Sirius. Fuck me with your cock. Need it, please ...”  


“And if I don’t want to?” He had to tease now. It only made Remus even more beautiful to see his face twist in sexual frustration.

“Then ... then you don’t have to,” Remus conceded. And that was what Sirius had been waiting for. Now neither of them had to wait any longer. He murmered the spell under his breath - precome was fine and good for finger fucking, but he had no desire to hurt Remus – and he knew it had done its job when Remus sobbed at the sensation and what it promised him.  


Sirius placed Remus’ legs over his shoulders and entered him in one long stroke, not too fast to cause much pain, but he knew there’d be discomfort at first. But it made Remus’ loss of control seem complete, so Sirius was happy to take him that way. Very happy, really, to be able to move freely, as fast and as hard as he wanted, because it never seemed fast or hard enough for Remus – certainly never too fast or too hard.

Remus met Sirius thrust for thrust at first, as he always did, until Sirius reached between them, taking his cock in his hands and fisting him violently. That’s when Remus finally lay still and gave in completely, letting Sirius take and give and do what he wanted because it was what Remus wanted and this was the one certainty that was left to them in these dark and dangerous times – skin on skin, cock in arse and in hand and breath on breath and ... and ...  


Remus lost himself first, coming undone and apart beneath Sirius and nearly shouting loud enough to make Sirius deaf with the intensity of it. Sirius could feel his hand soaked with Remus’ come and that was all he needed to pound one more time inside Remus’ willing body until he was coming blindingly hard, his vision clouded with Remus, only Remus, until he couldn’t hold himself up any longer and he collapsed on top of his lover’s body.

They lay there like that for several minutes, breathing fast, then slower, and Sirius planted soft kisses on Remus’ throat, tasting sweat and feeling heat and wishing they could stay tangled up just like this forever.  


He lifted his head and looked at Remus, trying to make him understand that he would do anything, say anything, to keep them both safe, to keep everyone they loved as safe and sound as he felt now, here with Remus.

Remus smiled at him, and he leaned up and kissed him, open-mouthed and tender, his tongue swirling around Sirius’ own in an answer that seemed to say _“yes, I understand_.”  


But Remus’ heart and mind were too full of emotion for him to actually say anything, too full of love for this man who seemed to know just what he needed and when. So he said nothing, just listened, and promised within himself, promised to Sirius when he did break the silence to give him one last instruction ...

“Always wake me up, Remus.”  


  
END   



End file.
